


not a goodbye, just a see you later

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in bed with Marco has always been easy. Mario never had to think twice about it because hey, that's Marco - his best friend, his confidant and truthfully, that one person who managed to creep into his heart inch by inch and Mario knew that it was impossible to get him out of there at this point. Not that he was trying. So all it really took for them to end up in Marco's flat, kissing frantically and pulling on their clothes like the sex-crazed teenagers they really weren't anymore, was Marco's hand secretly climbing up his thigh under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a goodbye, just a see you later

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate the past tense, pls tell me if this sounds weird, because honestly it sounds SUPER wrong to me because i just love the present tense but i decided on trying to ease back into the past, idk why??? my brain hurts from trying to figure this out tbh  
> (and i'm still not a native speaker so yeah)

Falling in bed with Marco has always been easy. Mario never had to think twice about it because hey, that's Marco - his best friend, his confidant and truthfully, that one person who managed to creep into his heart inch by inch and Mario knew that it was impossible to get him out of there at this point. Not that he was trying.

So all it really took for them to end up in Marco's flat, kissing frantically and pulling on their clothes like the sex-crazed teenagers they really weren't anymore, was Marco's hand secretly climbing up his thigh under the table. 

They were having one last dinner with some of the guys from the team because July was approaching with the speed of light and Mario wanted to say his goodbyes and make sure the people he left in Dortmund were still his friends.

Mats, who was sitting between Nuri and Robert, then Marcel and a grumpy-looking Kevin, was talking about one thing or another, Mario really wasn't sure because he stopped listening the moment Marco started secretly leaning against his side, then his hand disappeared casually under the table and Mario's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes flew to the place where the blond's palm was resting hot and heavy on his jean-clad thigh and he gulped. Mario stole a glance at Marco and he saw that the bastard was perfectly composed, smirk intact, he was even looking at Mats and nodding his head like he had any clue about whatever it was that the other German was talking about.

Mario took a deep breath and decided he wouldn't pay attention to Marco for now. He tried to make himself more comfortable on the chair, sipped his ice tea to calm himself and the blush that was surely covering his cheeks. When he looked up he noticed that Mats was still talking, but he was looking at Mario funny and the younger one gave him an awkward smile, then leaned back in his chair. Marco was oddly still next to him and Mario thought for a second that they could make it through dinner without any embarrassing moments, but just then Marco's hand moved slowly over his crotch and squeezed. Mario sat up on the chair and made a very undignified noise that later Marco would tease him about and Mario would get riled up and argue that he was just surprised, he made no such noises on a daily basis, thank you very much. 

That noise, however, made Mats stop talking (finally!) and he looked suspiciously over at Marco and Mario like he could see straight through their façade and he knew what they were up to.

"Mario, are you okay? You seem a bit...flushed," he arched one of his eyebrows.

Marco started fussing around Mario, the palm that was on his crotch just a second ago went to the younger one's forehead.

"Yeah, you're too hot Mario," he got a devilish look in his eyes and tried to suppress a smirk. Mario rolled his eyes, but went with it.

"Oh no, what if I have temperature? I can't get sick right now!"

"Of course not, I'm taking you home right this second," Marco's statement was final. He pulled out some bills from his wallet and then looked at his teammates, who were watching the scene half-disbelieving, half-annoyed. "Sorry, guys, we should absolutely rain check this dinner."

They quickly said their goodbyes, Mario hugged them all and they wished him good luck at Bayern and a safe trip to Munich. Only Kevin looked reluctant, but he budged and hugged Mario tightly in the end, patting him on the back.

When they were out of the restaurant, Mats broke the silence. "It's been what? More than a year? And they still can't come up with more plausible excuses."

Marcel and Robert just looked at each other and then snorted, while Nuri was facepalming. Only Kevin looked a bit lost.

"An excuse? For what? Mario really did look a bit too hot..."

"Oh God, I need a drink," Mats sighed and called the waiter out to order a whiskey that he intended to drink in one go.

****

Marco was definitely speeding, sometimes not even stopping at red lights, but Mario couldn't make himself care because the streets were half empty anyway. He was kissing frantically Marco's neck and the blond was trying to push him off because that was dangerous and he didn't want to crash his car. Mario pulled off for a minute, but then got a better idea and started clawing at the blond's zipper and trying to get his hand inside his jeans.

"Fuck, Mario, we're almost there, please stop, I don't want to die," Marco chided him.

"That's what you get for putting your hand on my dick while we have dinner with out freaking teammates. And by the way, that excuse was lame, I expected something way better from you, Reus," Mario teased him, arms crossed over his chest and not touching him anymore.

"Okay then, smartass, I'll leave the excuses to you next time," Marco paused because he realized that "next time" was vague. It didn't mean tomorrow or in two days anymore. It meant _whenever you're back in Dortmund_ and he didn't know when this would be. He shook his head, telling himself to stop thinking like Mario was gone already when he was sitting right next to him. "We're here, come on." Mario was just opening the door of the car to get out when Marco reached out, took his hand and squeezed it. That made Mario turn around and look at him puzzled, but Marco just smiled at him and pulled him closer until their lips were touching and he was pouring out all his emotions through this kiss.

"What was that for?" Mario breathed out, after.

"I just want you so much," Marco mumbled, and he didn't mean his burning desire for Mario's body writhing underneath him, he wanted him that way, too, _always_ , but this time he meant _I want you to stay_ but he'd never just say it so bluntly.

Mario blinked and wondered if he should pretend or acknowledge the fact that he knew, he got what Marco was trying to say in his own way. In the end, he chose to play dumb, save them some pain and a way too emotional conversation that neither of them was ready to have. "Yeah? We could get out of this car and go upstairs, you know..."

Marco smiled and got out of the car.

****

From the second Mario had walked in Marco’s room he thought that there was no better place in the world. Well, okay, probably not in the _world_ , but in Dortmund, definitely. He was attached to his bedroom like he's never been attached to his very own. It wasn't like the room was anything special, it was small and a bit dim, there was never enough sunlight coming in through the window. Marco was a messy person in general, but he always tried his best to keep it tidy, however, there was usually a sock or a jersey or a cap carelessly thrown in every direction of the room or a half-full cup of water on his little nightstand because Marco tended to wake up thirsty in the middle of the night a lot. Mario knew that for a fact. The bed was not very large, just enough for the both of them to fit on it and be cosy. Mario remembered all the time they've spent on it - cuddling, watching TV in the middle of the night or playing FIFA, fucking, eating take out in their underwear because they'd been too lazy to go eat it in the living room like civilized people or just sleeping.

He remembered all this while lying on his back, half naked, Marco on top of him and he got overwhelmed with feelings for a second. They had lost their clothes on their way to the bed, Mario couldn't bring himself to care about the state and position of his clothes at this moment, though, with Marco sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. The swirl of Marco's tongue was too much and in the same time not enough and Mario wanted, needed more. He nudged Marco's pale shoulder, pulled on his hair and Marco eventually pulled off his dick.

"Way to ruin my fun," he laughed and mashed their lips together in a wet open-mouthed kiss that was filthy and absolutely mind-blowing.

"What are you talking about, the fun hasn't even started yet," Mario grabbed the lube from the nightstand and pushed Marco so that he could wrap his strong thighs around his waist and straddle him. Marco was usually the one in control, but not tonight. Mario knew Marco would want to be sweet and gentle and loving, but he didn't want that. He wanted hard and fast and dirty so that he could remember this night and how Marco felt for a long time. 

Marco prepared him quickly, but thoroughly and Mario was mewling on top of him, their slick chests rubbing together, their cocks caught between their bellies and sliding against each other, making them both pant because of the friction. Marco's long fingers felt so good hitting Mario's prostate and driving him wild, but he needed Marco's dick inside him immediately.

"Shit, we've ran out of condoms," Marco groaned while rummaging through the first drawer in his nightstand.

"I didn't bring any either. What should we do?" Mario was biting his lip, not ready or willing to call it a night yet.

"Well um, I mean, I haven't been with anyone since...yeah, you know," Marco looked Mario sheepishly in the eye and he saw all the hesitation there disappear.

"Good. Me either," Mario grinned at him and bent down for another kiss while pouring some lube on Marco's dick and stroking him quickly, trying to spread it everywhere. 

When Mario finally sank on Mario's dick, it felt like fucking heaven. Marco was holding Mario's hips tightly, short nails sinking in his soft tanned skin and leaving red crescent marks. Mario was throwing his head back in ecstasy with every thrust of Marco's hips because his dick was buried so deep inside of him and he was hitting his prostate every single time. Mario's body felt like goo, ready to fall apart any second when suddenly Marco stopped. He sat up, pulling Mario with him until Marco's back was resting on the headboard of the bed and Mario was sitting on his lap, dick still deep in his ass. Marco hid his face in Mario's neck, nuzzling and sucking and kissing on the flesh, wanting to leave a mark that was going to remind Mario of whom he belonged to even when he's in Munich. His arms circled Mario's waist, holding him as close to his chest as possible and then he slowly started fucking him again. Mario was gasping, holding onto Marco's shoulders for leverage and meeting each and one of his thrusts. When he felt that he was close to coming, Mario took a handful of Marco's hair and pulled him so that their lips could meet in a kiss. Marco used the moment to sneak one hand in between their bodies and jerk Mario off. Mario came with his tongue deep down the blond's throat, their kiss muffling the scream that threatened to escape his hoarse throat and Marco followed him, a couple of thrusts more needed until he came deep inside Mario. Eyes closed, foreheads touching, they just lingered like that, trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Marco broke the silence finally, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know that you drive me fucking crazy, right?" Mario whispered, looking Marco straight in the eye with a very, very serious expression on his face and Marco's heart skipped a beat. He said it quietly, like it was a secret and Marco knew that it was because talking about feelings was not their thing, not really. They never said _I love you_ or _I'll miss you_ or _I don't know why but my life revolves around you now and there’s nothing I can do about it_ because they never needed that. They just knew; a look was enough, a kiss. So Marco relished in this moment because it was special and he was caught off guard and he was so confused whether he should be happy about that unexpected confession or not.  
  
"I know," he murmurs and it got smothered by the flesh of Mario's neck where he had hidden his face so that Mario wouldn't see the vulnerable look in his eyes, wouldn't see how head over heels Marco was for him. He probably knew already anyways, but Marco wanted to save at least a bit of his dignity.

They cleaned themselves up eventually and Mario climbed in back on the bed, rested his head on Marco's chest, tangled their legs together, just like all the times before.

****

Marco woke up in an empty bed. It was cold and he felt disoriented for a few minutes, but he remembered that Mario was supposed to be there. He thought that he must have overslept, but he checked his phone and it was barely 10 o'clock. Mario must have left early; he was probably on his way to Munich already. Why the fuck hadn't he woke him?

And then he noticed the little yellow post-it note glued to his pillow. He reached out and took it between his fingers, immediately recognizing Mario's messy handwriting.

_Sorry I didn't wake you, but I figured this is not a goodbye. Just a see you later. You won't get rid of me so easily, Reus, I promise :) -M_

Marco read the note once, then a hundred times more, over and over again until he knew each word by heart. He ruffled his hair, then his hand slid over his face, covering his eyes and he realized that he just couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
  
This was _definitely_ not a goodbye. Just a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
